1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, in which data indicated with a bar code can be display.
2. Related Art
A bar code is a combination of thick lines, fine lines and blank spaces, through which English letters, digits or special signs can be represented so as to be easily read by optical means, and thus data is represented, collected, and read through the bar code.
The bar code is comprised of blanks positioned at leading and trailing ends of the bar code, a start line indicating a data start point and kind of the bar code, a stop line indicating a data end point, and an interpretation line positioned at an upper or a lower part of the bar code and represented by digits, English letters, and signs such as a hyphen. The bar code used in a field requiring accurate data further comprises a check digit for checking whether or not data is accurately read.
The bar code indicates data relative to goods including manufacturing nation, manufacturing company, manufacturing code number, manufacturing standard, price, and other information thereof. The data may be changed according to the kind of goods, the manufacturing company, or the kind of bar code.
Generally, a bar code is adhered to a display apparatus, the bar code indicating data on manufacturing company, manufacturing date, manufacturing model, and other information, and therefore a manufacturer utilizes the bar code when the display apparatus is in inventory management or after-sale service.
In the case of after-sale service, a service engineer repairs the display apparatus and records data on the repair service, and then obtains contents of the bar code of the display apparatus by reading the bar code with a bar-code reader. Thus, it is possible to develop a database on the basis of the service data together with the contents, such as manufacturing date, manufacturing model, and other information, of the bar code of the display apparatus, so that the data stored in the database may be used for goods development data.
However, the bar code may be worn away or may disappear due to carelessness of a user or during movement of the display apparatus, so that it is difficult to get data on the display apparatus through the bar code.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include Korean Patent Publication No. 1994-5120 to Jin-Won Ahn, entitled APPARATUS FOR DISPLAYING TV MANUFACTURER AND MODEL NAME, published on Mar. 16, 1994, Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-13188 to Jung-Nong Lee, entitled TELEVISION SET DISPLAYING INFORMATION REPRESENTING USING TIME AND DATA OF THE TV SET, published on Feb. 25, 1999, Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-47166 to Kyung-Sam Park, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD OF AUTOMATICALLY ADJUSTING WHITE BALANCE IN A TV, published on Jul. 5, 1999, Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-40889 to Joong-Hyun Cho, entitled SCREEN ADJUSTING APPARATUS IN A MONITOR USING A BAR CODE, published on Jul. 5, 2000, Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-123794 to Myung-Ui Song, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD OF AUTOMATICALLY ADJUSTING A TV SET, published on Sep. 19, 1997, Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-217222 to Hayashi, entitled TELEVISION RECEIVER, published on Aug. 5, 1994, Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-116560 to Isokawa et al., entitled INSPECTION DEVICE, published on May 7, 1996, Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-223496 to Sasaki, entitled SECRET PRODUCTION NUMBER DISPLAY DEVICE, published on Aug. 30, 1996, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-023487 to Sasaki, entitled ROM NAME DISPLAY DEVICE, published on Jan. 23, 1996.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, it is noted that they fail to adequately provide an efficient, convenient, and improved display apparatus and controlling method thereof.